


Selfishly Pretending

by mochimistress



Series: Facets [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, im back, with more ANGST, woohooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6107625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochimistress/pseuds/mochimistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien didn't know what was wrong with his Lady, but he was going to find out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Selfishly Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all wanted me continue from the last one so here you go ( ^_^)／

It was in the next few days that Adrien realized Ladybug was acting strange.

She would still joke, but their usual banter fell flat, her laughter forced and humorless to his ears. His usual puns and flirting no longer affected her and their traditional fist bumps were nothing more than a feeble bump against his knuckles and a weak ‘mission accomplished.’

But it was when she thought he wasn't looking did Adrien really see.

Her face would immediately drop and something else entirely would take over. Her eyes dulled and watered, leaving Adrien reeling at the unmistakable sadness lurking there with something he couldn't quite name. The look itself was enough to make his biggest smile and happiest laughter die. But by the time he looked again, the expression was gone.

Adrien didn't know what was wrong with his Lady, but he was going to find out.

 

* * *

 

Chat leaned on his elbows, once again discreetly watching the love of his life from the corner of his eye.

Ladybug sat a few feet away, arms wrapped around her legs and head popped on her knees. She watched the city quietly, letting out a soft sigh. Her gaze was glazed with a pained edge over, as if she were remembering something that she wish she didn't. The expression was back full force and it broke his heart. Chat set his plan in motion.

He yawned, startling the girl. Her legs went down, leaving them dangling over the edge of the building they sat on and glanced at her companion.

“Forgive me My Lady. _Paw_ trol seems pretty quiet today and I haven't gotten much rest. Would you mind if I took a catnap?” He asked with a smile. The smile she gave back didn't reach her eyes.

“Of course. Kitty’s love to sleep after all.” She patted her lap in invitation and he immediately plopped his head down. Chat grinned up at her as her hands made their way into his hair. This had become a routine for them. Chat would yawn and Lady bug would let him use her lap as a pillow as he slept. She would run her fingers through his hair and would talk as he slept, sometimes shed sing or hum. Chat loved these moments.

They sat there, Ladybug’s ministrations slowly lulling him into sleep when Chat remembered his plan. He kept his breathing even and relaxed further, letting a purr out for good measure. Another moment of silence passed and he wondered if she would talk tonight.

And that was when he felt the first drop against his cheek. It took everything Chat had not to move, his fingers itching to reach up and wipe away the offending tears.

“Oh Chat.” Ladybug whispered in a broken voice, sending a pang though his chest. “Why am I so foolish? I knew you would never return my affection...how could you when I'm me?” _What?_ “The day I confessed to you I was so hopeful, so hopelessly hopeful. And you were so kind about it. You didn't laugh, didn't look at me in disgust, you just apologized and _I_ was the one that ran.” Chat’s breath hitched, unnoticed by the hero as she continued.

“When I first met you, on that first day of school, you were so shy, with your nervous smile and a timid wave. Something changed for me. It was like….like my world went off kilter and realigned with you to rotate around. How could I not fall in love with you? With your kindness...your selflessness...your compassion…but I was such a mess back then, I could hardly look at you without becoming a nervous wreck.” She let out a humorless chuckle. Chat’s mind raced frantically, trying to process all he'd heard.

_She knows who I am. We’ve known each other for years. She confessed to me and I-_

 

_She confessed._

 

_Only one person has confessed to me._

 

She began to speak again and Chat put his inner turmoil aside to listen.

“And then I met another boy. A boy with messy blond hair and terrible puns that secretly made me laugh and I knew my heart was at risk of being taken by this boy too. So I ignored his advances, ignored the way his eyes lit up the same way mine would when I saw the shy boy in my class.” She took a shaky breath. Another tear fell on his face.

“And then the years went by and I grew closer to these two boys who had my heart. I loved them both so much for almost all the same reasons. Sometimes they seemed so alike I thought they were the same person, but even I knew I wasn't that lucky.” Ladybug stopped again, detangling a hand from his hair and caressed his cheek gently. Chat felt like he'd been punched in the gut, his stomach threatening to empty out.

 

_It can't be. Please don't let it be-_

 

“And I was angry with myself. How could my heart be so split? How could I be so fickle? I needed to do something, anything, to make this stop. So-so I confessed. I confessed to the boy with a shy smile and lonely eyes and he said he was in love with another. It hurt-it _hurts_ , but even through the pain I thought ‘maybe now I can give my Kitty a chance’” she let out a gut-wrenchingly heartbroken laugh. “S-so imagine how I felt when the boy I was ready to share everything with told me he'd broken my heart earlier that day. How am I supposed to feel knowing my kitty was the one I've been dreaming about for years, trying desperately to get him to see _me_.”

 

_The laugh-_

 

“But I'll keep selfishly pretending that you're not you and I'm not me.”

 

_The hair-_

 

“That you love all of me as much as I love all of you.”

 

Chat wanted to run, to beg for her forgiveness, to turn back time and change everything.

 

She leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together and gently touching her lips to his.

 

_I'm so sorry-_

 

“That you see me and not this mask, that all your smiles and loving glances are for the _real_ me, even when I know they aren't and never will be. Because the real me isn't as amazing, or as brave, or-or as _anything_ as Ladybug. **_She isn't me._** ”

 

_I was wrong I am wrong please please please believe me please-_

 

“ _Je t’aime, mon Chat, mon cœur, mon amour..._ **_Adrien_** _.”_ she finally sobbed, tears falling rapidly from her undescribable blue eyes. The same eyes he’d seen almost everyday since he was 15. The same eyes that would sparkle every time she saw him, with and without the mask.

 

The same eyes of the heartbroken girl he'd always known.

 

_Marinette._

 

Ladybug continued to cry, bent over the boy she would always love but would never love her, never want her as she had always wanted him.

 

Adrien wished he had never stayed awake.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure how many parts there'll be, so please be patient with me!
> 
> Till then~ ヾ（´▽｀）


End file.
